


A couple of idiots

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: A couple of broke college students, Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan, goes to the convenience store to buy toothpaste.





	A couple of idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the genius cooking inside @2m39_'s mind when we were out shopping in Bangkok after Jaehwan's Fanmeet. 
> 
> This is for you.

It happens tonight, of all nights--when both Minhyun and Jaehwan should be focusing on acing their respective exams. Minhyun has a Biology 151 long exam coming on Friday and Jaehwan has practicals on his PE class tomorrow, a subject he really shouldn’t be giving that much effort but he does anyway because he couldn’t stand giving a half-assed performance, especially when the professor almost always belittle his tap-dancing skills.

Minhyun looks behind him and sees a Jaehwan dancing his heart out in their room, black socks warming up the floor with the friction. His white shirt is damp with sweat, cotton sticking to his curves, highlighting the inverted triangle Jaehwan always tries to hide with his curated selection of baggy shirts. Minhyun wants to be curious about this personal preference, but he doesn’t want to let his curiosity kill him, especially when he has exams to think about. He’ll think about his roommate's fashion sense when he’s a free man.

His voice sounds unsure when he calls for his attention. “Jaehwan-ah.”

Jaehwan stops dead and slowly turns around to look at his hyung. “Were you watching? You promised not to! Yah, hyung!”

“I wasn’t watching, promise!” Minhyun lies. He has been watching since that step sequence where he pushes his right heel forward and rotates his body to the left. He must've been watching for an hour, for all he cares. The performance seems like a good break from all the studying.

Jaehwan pouts at the declaration, slender fingers brushing his hair up to remove the sweat dangling from his bangs. “Did you need anything?”

“Uhh,” Minhyun pulls the headphones from his neck, “I wanted to ask if you want to go to the convenience store since we don’t have toothpaste anymore.”

Jaehwan tilts his head as if he’s having a hard time discerning the situation. “We… don’t have toothpaste already?" Jaehwan says by segment. "But I just used my last money to reserve the studio for my band.”

Minhyun hears panic from his voice so he stands up from his chair. “But you were supposed to buy this time. I--” He pauses, thinking of the possible solutions to this tiny situation they’re currently having. “I’m also out of money.” He wants to laugh--this two broke college student scenario is too stereotypical. The packs of instant ramyun just above the pile of books together with 3-in-1 coffee sachets should’ve been an apparent indicator that it’s that time of the month again when they apparently become susceptible to the immediate effects of too much sodium and too much caffeine.

Both of them decide to collect the coins scattered around their room--a few were inside their study desks, some coins were found in Jaehwan’s denim pants, and some were in Minhyun’s backpack pocket. They managed to collect 7,000 won and it should be enough to buy the smallest tube of toothpaste, just so they could get through the night.

An apology lingers on Minhyun’s tongue but Jaehwan beats him up to it. “Sorry, hyung. I totally forgot. I’ll just buy the next one again when my allowance comes.”

Minhyun breathes out, sad that he missed the chance to apologize first. He doesn’t like the feeling that he’s making Jaehwan feel guilty about something so menial especially when he has so carefully tread the harmony of their roommate-ship. “It’s alright. Sorry if I caught you off-guard.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s my obligation and now we almost suffered because of my incapacity to be responsible.”

“Is this still about the toothpaste or do you have a real problem?” Minhyun jokes.

Jaehwan sighs, the second one for the night. “It’s the org.”

Minhyun only lets out a short sound of acknowledgment as he’s not really sure how he’s going to continue on the topic. Minhyun knows that Jaehwan will open up to him whenever he’s ready, so he kept quiet.

The convenience store they go to is always empty at this hour, save for the cashier who’s always busy reading a chemistry book. The aisle with the toothpaste is just in front of the refrigerator and Jaehwan is honest to goodness wishing that he has extra bills so he could buy a can of beer or two. Minhyun glances at the alcohol too but dismisses the idea immediately. They came here for toothpaste, after all.

Jaehwan is already eyeing the Perioe brand when Minhyun grabs his wrist and leads him to the one above it with matching pink lips to point it out. The younger reads the english words written on the packaging as he gets one set. “Couple pack.”

Minhyun’s eyes glisten at the good buy. “It’s buy one take one! Jaehwan-ah, we can get the other one for free if we buy this brand.”

Jaehwan side-eyes him, other hand attempting to hold onto the first brand they saw. “Are you sure? We’re not a couple though?” He asks with all seriousness.

Minhyun bows his head, thinking about the complications. He chins up to confidently say “They won’t ask that.”

The heartbeat in Jaehwan’s chest is loud and Minhyun swears he could hear it. “They… won’t?” Jaehwan says, uncertainty in his voice. For some reason this scares him, like they’re doing something illegal and it will forever strain their good college boy image. And it’s not really the case because they brought enough money to pay, they even have one hundred won for change.

On the way to the cashier, Jaehwan pulls Minhyun aside, to another aisle that sells Korne junk food in its original flavor and Bento snack. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Why are you so nervous? Just think about the money we'll save and how it actually lifts the burden from your forgetful ass.” Minhyun whispers, a little wary that they’ll soon raise suspicion from the cashier.

Minhyun straightens up and pushed Jaehwan towards the cashier. The engineering major gently laid down the toothpaste in front of her. The girl puts down her book as she eyes the "couple pack" toothpaste.

Jaehwan bites his cheek as the moment drags on. The girl looks at them and Minhyun moves forward, one step closer to the desk, like he’s volunteering. Jaehwan follows to his side. (But he would have hid behind him if it wouldn’t make him look guilty. This is too much tension to bear.)

“Are you two a couple?” The girl’s eyebrow raises and Jaehwan feels his hands start to sweat. It is him that aids her curiosity though.

“Yes! Yes, we are!” Jaehwan, as stiff as a soldier, shouts.

The girl in the uniform frowns and Jaehwan panics even more. He doesn’t even remember why they wanted that toothpaste so badly. “Look!” The younger tiptoes to reach Minhyun’s level, just the right height to kiss his cheeks. But Minhyun also looks at him by the second he moves and what was supposed to be a platonic brushing of his lips and Minhyun's cheek became a two-second long lips-to-lips.  

The two gasp in unison and the girl shares a hearty laughter. Both of them blush a deep shade of pink as she lets the machine read the barcode of the promo. The monitor shows them how much the toothpaste is. Jaehwan is so red that Minhyun had to lead with the counting of coins. The cashier observes them intently while she puts the item on a plastic bag. The amount of gay panic displayed was unbelievable. Both men have their hands on their lips, seemingly unbelieving of what just happened. 

She gets them out of their daze. “I’ll…” The girl starts. “I’ll include this for free since you brightened up my week.” The cashier holds up a packaged toothbrush set and slides it in the plastic bag. It is a couple toothbrush, joined by half a heart in the handle, making a whole heart when stored side-by-side. Before Jaehwan could look away, the girl also puts a box of condom inside the plastic bag.

Minhyun let out a whine and a protest. “That’s really unnecessary. We, uh… We don’t need it.” The girl’s eyes widen with the possible implication of Minhyun's words and he is quick to retract his statement. “No, I don’t mean that we have a stock or something in our room or that we do it bareback or… You know what, I’ll just stop talking. Thank you and good night.” Minhyun hears the girl's laughter up until he was out of the store.

Minhyun runs out of the convenience store to follow Jaehwan who is currently speed walking. He's thankful nobody else saw what happened.

The stroll home is quiet and somehow that comforts Minhyun. He’s long wanted to have a silent walk with Jaehwan under the moon, on a summer night like this. On another note, it might be too selfish because the incident earlier visibly affected Jaehwan.

The keys fumble on Jaehwan’s hands and Minhyun feels the tension from him. The younger heads to his bed immediately, new toothpaste (and toothbrush) forgotten.

It’s one o’clock in the morning when Minhyun decides to call the night off. He’s been lying on the bed for ten minutes already when he notices Jaehwan’s uneasy movements on his own bed, just across Minhyun’s. He flips again and again, like he can never find the right position for a comfortable sleep. Minhyun couldn’t take it to let the night pass like this. He knows he’s made him feel uncomfortable and he should make an effort to make what happened a little bearable if he can.

“Jaehwanie,” The younger’s name rolls smoothly on his tongue. “Are you awake?”

The other boy did not answer. If he’s asleep or he just chose not to respond, Minhyun will never know. But he still tried, one more time, just before he dozes off. Maybe he’ll hear it, maybe he won’t.

“Just forget what happened.” And Minhyun is off to dreamland.

* * *

Minhyun wakes up the next day just in time for a fifteen-minute bath and a seventeen-minute walk to his MBB class. He doesn’t see Jaehwan on his bed, even before he leaves so he must’ve gone out already, a morning jog or an early visit to the library for more review. The older doesn’t see Jaehwan the whole day and it’s making him feel anxious. What happened last night did not have a discussion more so a closure and that might be what made Jaehwan disappear.

It’s very unlikely for him to stay out late and Minhyun is getting worried. Not that he’s required to be, it’s just… inevitable for him.

He goes to the entrance of their dorm and studies his materials there. There’s something very calming about studying under the night sky but the darkness of the streetlight is starting to make him feel a little dizzy.

Chapter 49 is almost done when he hears someone coming. It’s Jaehwan and he’s looking down. He’s probably seen Minhyun waiting for him and maybe this is all too much.

But why is it too much, though? Jaehwan was the one who confessed to the cashier that they are dating even if they could just admit that they aren’t. Minhyun doesn’t really mind using the Perioe toothpaste or not getting the buy one take one package. He knows they are broke now but a few days more and both of their scholarship stipends will be sent out to their bank accounts.

Was he offended that they kissed on the lips? Was Jaehwan saving his first to someone special? Does he feel uncomfortable because he thinks that the kiss will make him gay? Or that his roommate has a possibility to be gay? Minhyun couldn’t arrive at one specific conclusion and he wouldn’t really be able to figure this out when he only has his side of things.

The kiss was… unexpected, yes. Did it make him feel mad? No. Did it make him feel violated? No. Did it make him feel happy? Maybe.

 _Oh._ What if Jaehwan felt happy too? Is that why he isolated himself the whole day? To think about things and newly found feelings?

Minhyun knows it is a long shot that Jaehwan might have needed to stay out due to the exams or organization matters. He told him last night about some org problems, right?

But here he is, a few more steps away from him and Minhyun hasn’t decided if he’s going to face this head on or give him some time to breathe. It might not be about him, after all and it would just be humiliating if he confronts him.

Jaehwan looks up and sees him, puzzled look on his face. “H-hyung? Why are you outside?”

Minhyun wets his lips first to buy him some time to think of a careful answer. “I, uh. I was scared to study alone in our room.”

Jaehwan’s cheeks are pinkish, eyes almost staring at Minhyun's shining lips. The older suspects that he drank some soju or maybe the chill of the cold summer night is getting to him. Does he have a fever? “You, Hwang Minhyun. Got scared in studying alone, in our room? So you went out to study here, alone?”

The pauses and the rising intonation of Jaehwan’s segmented sentences are a firm indication of alcohol in Jaehwan’s system. Minhyun knows he’s not that drunk but this level of questioning indicates that he’s at least tipsy. Maybe that’s why he was looking down when he was walking towards here.

Minhyun gets Jaehwan’s doubt about his alibi. He remembers the first time they met, when Jaehwan was moving in to their room. Minhyun was really snobbish and arrogant. Jaehwan was just trying to be friendly and comfortable and Minhyun just shuts him off. He remembers himself telling him off because he “enjoys being alone more than being with hyperactive younguns.”

It was a night of chills and dry coughs that Minhyun accepted Jaehwan’s friendship. He seriously thinks he might have died if it weren’t for him. They’ve been close, since then.

So this, emotionally speaking, this is like the farthest they’ve been. It might be that he is only blowing this out of proportion and it could turn out to be as simple as a plankton but still, Minhyun is starting to get scared that Jaehwan will go farther, until he’s the only one holding on. All because of some stupid discount.

The next thing he does is to tell the truth. If this will be one of their last conversations then at least he was honest, right? “Okay, I was worried. I… know that sounds weird but after what happened last night I somehow feel responsible or something.” Minhyun looks at Jaehwan’s eyes. Seeing those eyes made him realize how much he would regret it if his stupidity actually cost his friendship with this boy. It would be hard to go on, in this university, without these chestnut brown eyes to look at or to look after. Especially when he’s already so accustomed of him being by his side.

Jaehwan looks back at him and somehow Minhyun feels his eyes soften more. The boy in front of him, he’s starting to realize, is slowly becoming his world and it’s just unfair that he’s only absorbing it now. He’s fallen. Deeper. If that’s at all possible and he doesn’t really know how to handle it, how to accept these feelings as it’s still all new and all fresh--he’s only realizing these things when their eyes made a connection tonight, not even when they kissed (accidentally!) yesterday. It’s as if their eyes know more, than what they know. They are connected and everything clicks.

Jaehwan clears his throat, words almost failing to come out of his mouth. “You… Hyung, you. You told me last night to forget what happened.” Jaehwan lowers his head and it took seconds before Minhyun becomes aware of tears falling on the floor, between the younger’s shoes. He looks up to him, tears shining, heart breaking. “That’s the problem. I… I don’t want to forget.”

Minhyun pulls him into a hug, textbook ditched to fall down on the floor. He needs to hug him tight, no arguments. He'll do it if this is what will assure him that it _is_ okay. “Don’t. You don’t have to forget. And if you ever do, I will make you remember. I will always give you something to remember.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They went back to the room, hand in hand. Looks like they'll use the couple toothbrush after all.

**Author's Note:**

> They'd use the box of condom as well, I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus scene:
> 
> "Jaehwan, you know the toothpaste is now very symbolic for our relationship."
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "'Cause you're like my tooth. I have to protect you."
> 
> "???"
> 
> "Without you I wouldn't be able to smile."


End file.
